


Virgil's First Christmas

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, crying mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil's very christmas with the other sides





	Virgil's First Christmas

Virgil awoke bright and early, his door being knocked on. “Viiiiiirgiiiiiiil…… Viiiiiirgiiiiillll….. Virgey Virgey Virrrrrge….” Came Patton’s gentle coo of a voice. “Hmm?” He managed as his door gently opened. Patton tip toed into his room and placed a hand on the awakening side’s shoulder. “Virgil? Wake up kiddo! It’s Christmas!” He barely understood what he was hearing in his sleeping state.

 “Christmas? What?” The anxious side began to rub his eyes. 

 “Yeah! It’s Christmas! We alw— Uh.. Come on, Kiddo!” Patton faltered, remembering this was Virgil’s first Christmas with them.

It took a little bit of time, but Virgil slowly woke up and sat up. Patton grabbed the black comforter from Virgil’s bed and wrapped him up in it. He then gently took the darker trait’s hand and led him downstairs. He slowly awoke as he made his way down, noticing how pretty it looked. The Christmas tree was covered in twinkling lights and cute ornaments, the lighting was gentle and soft, and there was faint festive music playing from somewhere. Patton led him to the base of the tree and sat him down next to Logan and Roman. The fatherly figure then scampered off to the kitchen and came back with a tray with four mugs on it. After settling down with the other three sides and passing out the mugs of hot cocoa, Patton eagerly began to bounce around. 

 “Can I go first this year?” He asked, his voice full of hope. Roman and Logan chuckled, while Virgil silently raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what was happening, he had never been invited to Christmas before. 

 “Of course you can, Padre.” Roman smiled. Patton basically vibrated with excitement before reaching forward to grab a small stack of three presents.

 /Oh./ Virgil thought to himself as he eyed the small stack and the remaining two piles under the tree. /They open all their presents and we get to watch. I guess those other two piles are Logan’s and Roman’s. Thats fine. I was included at all… That’s.. Plenty for me./ He began to reason to himself. But to his surprise, Patton took the three packages and passed one to each of them. Virgil was shocked. But, it was Patton. Of course Patton would get him something. This was nice, he had never gotten a gift before. 

 “I hope you all like them!” He smiled brightly. The three other sides began to tear into the rather poorly wrapped gifts. It seemed almost like there was more tape than there was wrapping paper. They each pulled out a bundle of cloth. “They are all cat onesies!” Patton beamed, he stood and showed his own gray housecat one. “Roman, your’s is a lion! The king of the jungle!” Roman beamed, and slowly put his own over his princely pajamas. “Logan, your’s is a jaguar, the smartest of the big cats.” Logan blushed slightly, also putting his on. “And Virgil… Your’s is a panther! A dark and powerful protector.” Virgil was choking back tears that he hid as he also pulled on his onesie. 

 “Th-Thanks.. Dad. I love it.” He smiled, loving his first, and probably only Christmas gift. Patton threw his arms around Virgil. 

 “I’ll go next, if there are no qualms.” Logan stated, fixing his glasses slightly. 

“Go ahead, you big nerd.” Roman chided gently. Logan reached forward and grabbed three gift bags. Practical wrap option, it made sense. Virgil began to busy himself with his sleeves, trying to not to look like he expected a gift. One was already more than he ever expected. 

 “Virgil?” Logan asked suddenly. He raised his head, seeing Logan holding out a purple gift bag. 

 “Oh.. For me? Thank you, Logan.” He smiled weakly, his heart could barely take this. Logan nodded curtly and leaned back into his spot. Once again, the three sides receiving gifts began to open their presents. 

 “Awww Logan! A cookbook?!” Patton squealed, pulling out a thick book.

 “Yes, it contains several recipes for healthy meals… And multiple chapters specifically on desserts.” Logan smiled. Roman pulled out a hardback book, with a red cover that said “About Me” on the front. He began to flip through it. 

“Roman, you can fill in stories about your adventures and also just answer general questions about yourself. I thought it might be fun for you to record your adventures.” 

 “This is epic! Get ready to read some amazing tales, Calculator Watch!” Roman chuckled.  
  
Virgil studied what was in his hands. It was a notebook. A really fancy, beautiful notebook. It had a hard front cover that almost looked like black marble. Attached was a gorgeous purple fountain pen. 

 “Virgil, I understand you like to write, I thought maybe a nice new journal would interest you.” Logan stated, slight embarrassment breaking through his even tone. Virgil looked up at him, the tears much closer to breaking through this time.

 “I… It’s.. It’s perfect, Logan. Thank you.” He slowly said, he couldn’t believe Patton and Logan both got him gifts. This was.. He didn’t even know how to describe it. 

 “Psh, Wait until you see mine!” Roman suddenly interjected. 

 “Wha?” Virgil said under his breath. He definitely didn’t expect anything from Roman. Roman grabbed the last stack, the last three all immaculately wrapped in golden paper.

Patton eagerly tore into the golden paper. Inside was a huge Disney coloring book with matching Disney colored pencils.

 “Aww thank you Roman!” 

 Logan pulled out a surprisingly large book “Slang Words for Adults and Teachers, 2017 edition.” As well as large stack of blank notecards. Logan chuckled. 

“Thanks, Princey.” 

Virgil stalled a moment before pulling open his parcel. He found something soft. He unrolled it and found a pajama set. The top and bottoms were obviously both black but they had hand sewn patches all over both. They weren’t exactly Virgil’s colors but as he looked over the two hand done pieces, he realized that they looked like Sally’s dress from Nightmare Before Christmas. 

 “I… sewed the patches on myself. Your hoodie always reminded me of Sally… I thought that maybe.. that was what you were going for.”

Virgil’s hands clenched tightly around the cloth in his hands. He bowed his head down, a few tears escaping his eyes this time. 

 “I… I…” He began, his voice breaking. “If you don’t like them, or if i’ve upset you, I can..” Roman began, inching toward Virgil. The anxious one pulled the pajamas close to his chest and hugged them close. 

 “I love them! Thank you Roman! I.. I…” He was steadily crying. “None of you… You guys didn’t… You.. I… “ He looked up with red eyes at the three staring at him. 

 “Virgil.. We…” Patton began. 

 “Virgil, we’re sorry. We should have been including you in holidays before. We made a mistake. But we’re trying to fix it. Please… Forgive us.” Logan said. His dark eyes traveled between the three of them, before he suddenly stood. He placed the pajamas on top of his new notebook and then ran away up the stairs. Patton’s shoulders drooped down. “It’s ok Patton. We probably overwhelmed him. It is going to take some time for him to trust us.” Logan said, his voice a little sad. They all looked down at their laps, upset at their past actions.

They suddenly heard Virgil’s still onesie padded feet plopping down the stairs. They all looked up in unison and saw panther onesied Virgil holding three nervously wrapped packages.  He returned back to his spot and placed them down in front of him. 

 “I wasn’t sure… How Christmas was going to go… But I got these for you guys… Just incase.” He admitted, slowly. He slowly handed out the packages. Patton was nearly crying at this point.

“Oh Kiddo… After everything… You still got us all gifts?!” Patton smiled. They all opened their gifts with great curiosity, having no idea what Virgil would have gotten them.

Patton got into his first. He found a small light purple kitten stuffed animal.

“Oh Virge! This is so cute!” He snuggled the little kitten to him. 

“It uh.. It has a bag of lavender inside. It should help you sleep or relax if you ever needed it.” He explained, his cheeks burning. Roman pulled out a grand robe. 

 “Oh Virgil! This is magnificent!” He held out the red robe with golden accents to show the others. 

 “It is.. reversible. One side is soft and warm, the other silky and cool. It’s great for relaxing… Or if you were sick.” He once again felt embarrassed. Logan slowly pulled out a small box. Opening it he found a few different stress balls and puzzle toys.

 ”…These are fascinating.” Logan said softly, pulling out a metal puzzle.

 “You get really stressed sometimes… I thought… Maybe these would help.” His face was burning red at this point.

The three other sides slowly inched toward Virgil, giving him ample opportunity to back away if he wanted, but he didn’t. Slowly, they all managed to wrap him in a group hug. 

 “…Merry Christmas, Guys.” 

 “Merry Christmas, Virgil.”  


End file.
